The Mafia
'''The Mafia '''is the 26th episode of The Koopa Kids. It was the first time the Mafia actually acted like a Mafia as oppose to just a group of goons. In the episode Roy's gang keep sneaking away to do unknown things instead of kidnapping Peach, which bothers the other siblings. They follow them to a hideout where they keep visiting Boom Boom's Mafia and seem to be current members, however their next mission is to assassinate Princess Peach. Plot At the beginning of the episode Bowser is showing everyone a new invention, the Super Horn, however he throws it away and deems it as useless. Ludwig then announces that he and the rest of Roy's gang, Roy and Iggy, won't be able to kidnap Peach tomorrow, but they don't say what they're actually doing, before a Blue Shell ironically appears and blows up on them all. A while later Bowser Jr., Larry, Lemmy, Wendy & Morton are all severely injured due to Ludwig not being there to drive the airship, and Roy states that his gang are skipping kidnapping again, while dragging a large bag of weapons. This makes them angry at the fact that they've been skipping it for ages now, but they still don't tell them what they're doing, however Bowser Jr. vows to find out what they're up to, mostly because of Ludwig. The five follow their brothers up a snowy mountain to a secret hideout where two Boozers let them in, while the other five watch. They all fall down however, mostly due to Larry being unable to support Junior's weight. Junior falls outside the hideout and the Boozers beat him up, while the other four sneak in. Inside, Lemmy, Wendy and Morton hide behind a large silver block and listen to Boom Boom's orders, but discover that they're ordered to assassinate Princess Peach. Iggy tries to explain that they're father would kill them, since Bowser loves Peach, but Boom Boom gets Sam & Brad to show them what they do to people who don't follow his orders, and then proceed to kill Carl by whacking him with a golf club several times, putting his corpse in a bag, and throwing said bag into the water. Wendy realizes that if Peach was killed by any one of them Bowser would be angry with all of the kids, but then they realize Larry came with them but isn't currently with them. Larry had gone and given cookies that the Elite Trio made to Sam, Brad and Tony. They enjoy them until they learn watermelon was in the cookies, then they proceed to attack Larry and put him and Junior in their prison. Wendy, Morton and Lemmy decide they need to escape, so they hide in a box that they steal from Solid Snake, which is later thrown in the ocean. Then it shows both Bowser and Boom Boom discussing what they'll do on Peach's birthday. Bowser states he's kidnapping Peach with an over the top plan to give her a good surprise, according to him, and Boom Boom states he wants to kill her so that he can rule the kingdom and replace Koopas with Boom Booms, proceeding to beat Ludwig just because he pointed out both are turtles, while Bowser beats Goomp since Goomp had a watermelon seed in his throat. Kamek and Pom Pom enter and back to back explain what's happening the next day. Later, Lemmy, Wendy and Morton are washed up on a beach with a purple Goomba known as Tom. The next day Peach and Toadsworth are arguing while Bowser is heading to the Mushroom Kingdom while Iggy and Ludwig hide in the bushes to get rid of him. Ludwig goes out disguised as Peach, causing Bowser to abandon his plan completely, punch Ludwig and run away with him. Roy appears on top of the castle ready to shoot Peach with a Bullet Bill from a long distance, while Lemmy, Wendy and Morton hide behind another pillar ready to stop him. However, Boom Boom and Pom Pom show up to get Roy to hurry up the assassination. This frightens Lemmy, and Lemmy attempts to "save" Roy by jumping on top of him, causing Roy to blast Boom Boom with a Bill. Characters * Lemmy * Wendy * Morton * Roy * Iggy * Ludwig * Bowser Jr. * Larry * Bowser * Kamek * Messenger * Wiggler * Lakitu * Corporal Paraplonk * Private Goomp * Sergeant Guy * Carl * Blooper * Gooper * Bob * Princess Peach * Princess Daisy * Toadsworth * Boom Boom * Pom Pom * Sam * Tony * Brad * Broozers (first appearence) * Tom the Goomba (first appearence) Trivia * This is the last time in the series Peach and Daisy appear with their designs from the main Mario series, in future appearances Peach uses her Super Smash Bros. design and Daisy uses a design based on Peach's Smash design. * When Jr. and Larry are in Boom Boom's jail, Jr. tells Larry that he feels like Larry's been in jail before, a reference to the Season 1 episode A Sugarless World. * The fact that Peach's birthday is in this episode, and the previous episode had Mario & Luigi's birthday in it shows that Mario, Peach and Luigi are roughly the same age Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:The Koopa Kids Season 2 Category:The Koopa Kids Episodes Category:2014